For the Love of God!
by HenrySeb
Summary: Aizen's bored, goes around Las Noches messing with his roomies. Then, harmless fun takes a turn for disaster, when everyone finds out that they are not the only ones who are in love with their lord. So it's a race for his love! Who will win Aizen?
1. Boredom

_**Warning!** This is a yaoi do not read if you do not like that stuff. For the other's, it will be lemony fresh! I do not own any of the Bleach, Facebook, or any of the character's that are in here. Thank you. Enjoy!_

Somewhere in a dimension called Bleach, there were three worlds that lived in harmony, guided by invisible guardians called Shinigami . They protected the world of the living from the evils of the cursed dead named Hallow's. It all went as said, lost souls were guided to the otherside or devoured. The hollow were struck down by the shinigami or the other way around. But the hollow were considered the lesser of the three. So the cycle continued on for centuries, till there came a shinigami that was willing to change that order.

This one found flaws in the ways of the so called "good" side and committed treason against his own kind to go into the fight to overrule the King of the worlds and thus put forth a new order in the worlds.

And now here he was sitting in his throne room starring at the wall, waiting for the day when it all would be decided.

Gin giggled at something behind him, but the lord didn't care for what. In reality, he stop caring after about the tenth time. It was usually about something he was "texting" about or reading on "Facebook".

What a bore.

Aizen sighed for about the fifth time in that hour, and readjusted himself in his not so comfortable marble throne.

"Ya bored, Aizen-taichou?" he heard come from the albino's direction.

"Does it look like I am, Gin?" he asked rolling his eyes and laying his head on his fist.

"Oh, I don' know. Your always smiling. It truly gets kinda freaky some times, ya know. But you keep on huffin' and gruffin' . . . so honestly a'm not really sure."

Aizen mentally yelled "_Freaky? Look who's talking! Your always smiling! I just smirk, but yours is a full blown grin 24/7!"_. Outwardly, he just breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly through his nostrils.

"Well, if you are confused . . . let me clear things up. I am, Gin. I am about to go _crazy_ of boredom. Does that clear things up?" The brunette said left eye twitching slightly.

"I guess." Gin said texting on his phone.

" . . . Will you get off of that phone, Gin! It's driving me crazy! CLICK, CLICK, CLICK,CLICK, CLICK,CLICK,GIGGLE, CLICK,CLICK,CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK . . . CLICK! . . . Giggle . . ."

"Okay, okay. Just cool you jets, taichou." Gin responded slowly, putting his phone away. He paused momentarily to think of what to do instead, when it hit him, he eyed his bored Captain. His grin grew double in size and he giggled to himself. He casually strolled over in front of his lord and swayed a bit. He waited there till the brunette met his eyes.

"What is it, Gin?" Aizen asked in that deep velvety voice that Gin oh so loved.

It sent a shiver down his seconds spine and he enveloped in the feeling. He took another moment to look over this god like being that was sitting casually in front of him called Aizen Sōsuke. Then images flashed crazily of hot dark nights in his Lords chambers in the forever moonlight. His powerful being tacking him relentlessly, whispering sinister things into his ear and using his body as he so pleased . Gin lost himself in the pleasing thought and almost forgot the very man he dreamt of was sitting mere inches from him.

A cough interrupted his thoughts and roused him out of his wonderland. He looked around panicked, but then collecting his composure and regaining his motive, the mischievous grin of Gin returned.

Aizen cocked an eyebrow at the unnatural behavior of his second in command and waited patiently for a reply.

"Soooo, Aizen-taichou. You mentioned earlier that you were bored and I just happened to come up with a brilliant idea." The snake said slithering his body on the lap of his superiors. Getting closer with each passing second.

"Yeah? Well I would love to hear some idea's, Gin." The brunette said neglecting to pay attention to the others movements.

"We could go to your room and . . . have some fun . . . or we could just do it here. Anywhere's fine with me." Gin purred now rubbing his body against the others heatedly.

The lord looked up in consideration and seemed to process a few ideas through that genius mind of his, till his mind ruled out an appropriate answer.

"Well, I do not see the need to go to my room if all we could do is sleep and here in the throne room, there is absolutely nothing to do. What are you thinking?"

". . . really? You don' get what'm tryin' to say? Heh, for a genius your pretty dumb, Aizen-taichou." Gin said huffing a sigh from his lords slowness. "I want to fuck. Is that clear enough?" the albino said flatly.

"Gin! What have time and time again instructed Sexta not to do in my presence?" He said puckering his face and standing leaving Gin to fall on his face. He lifted his face to gaze at his retreating lord.

"Where are you going?" an angered Gin yelled from the ground to the exiting King of Hueco Mundo.

"Somewhere there is no potty mouthers!" Aizen said walking through the large double doors of the throne room to go bother some of his lovely Espada.

Surely Starrk had something better to do.

_In Starrk's room _

There was a mess of pillows on the ground of different shapes and size. Atop of them all laid a napping Primera, Coyote Starrk. His other half was off causing trouble thankfully to another Espada, leaving the Primera time to sleep.

Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. Aizen looked around the room till his eyes laid on his practically dead, Primera. He shook his head watching a bit of slobber slide down the side of the sleeping figures mouth. He erected his stance and put on his usual impression and called out to the powerful Espada.

Instantly, Starrk's body flew up and his eyes widen from shock. He looked at Aizen and his eyes danced around confused and worried of being caught sleeping instead of doing something . . . what was it? Oh yes, "productive".

The lord chuckled softly to himself and this only worried the Espada to no end.

Aizen then walked to a nearby couch and sat down leisurely. Starrk stood there uncomfortably for a few moments while his superior got situated. Then those brown eyes were suddenly on him and that same smirk flew on Aizen's face, causing the worried Espada to flinch a bit.

"Why do you look so afraid my Primera? My strongest should not have a heart attack from a sudden intrusion such as this." The lord chuckled again at the face his Espada was making.

"Ah, well to be honest I thought you were going to blow up because you saw me on the ground . . . sleeping and you have told me to not to." Stark said a hint of caution in his voice.

"Nonsense,"Aizen said waving a hand in the air, dismissing the thought. "I wouldn't get mad at you for sleeping, maybe a little disappointed, but never "blow up" for such a simple thing." Aizen's words reassuring the other that it truly was fine. "And who am I to rid someone of there much deserved slumber."

"Really? So you're not mad at all?"

"Not one bit, but on the contrary, a bit up lifted in spirit." The lord said giving him a genuine smile.

Starrk eyed him a moment, then shrugged it off.

"Why're you "up lifted in spirit"?" The Primera questioned not happy about the phrase.

"Coyote, I had no idea you were such an inquisitive person?" The lord said leaning his head on his fist, eyes fixated on Starrk, suddenly interested.

Aizen eyed Starrk from head to toe and up again. Dragging out the painful seconds, with his perverse stare. Coyote starred back for a while then deciding to just sit back down. As he sat he heard a shuffle, then he was abruptly pushed on his back, gazing into deep chocolate eyes.

Something in the primera stirred and he heard the sound of a beat in his ears. It was quick and loud. The beat rose in velocity as a hand was soon upon his cheek. Caressing the skin, feeling its texture. Starrk's eyes darted to the hand, then back up to his lord. This time, his gaze was no longer holding his but watching, perhaps even concentrating in what was being felt.

The hand moved down to his chin and continued on down so slowly, so tantalizingly, that goosebumps were clearly visible on his skin.

The next thought then sprung into the primera's head. The distance between him and his lord were so close that the temperature in the room began to rise. Or was it just his? His lord's hips straddled his so finely that it was all he could do to not give a small thrust upwards.

Aizen seemed to notice the dazed look on his Primera's face and backed off, snapping him back into reality.

"Is there something wrong, Coyote?" He asked possibly worried.

". . . no-no nothing at all."

"Are you sure your quite flushed from the face, and your body heat is incredible!" Aizen said placing a hand against Starrk's cheek.

"Why-why would you say that? I-I'm perfectly fine." Starrk slurred a bit, backing away to calm himself down. "I mean, it's probably from my lack of sleep." He lied.

"Hmm. . . maybe it is good for you to sleep. If I had any idea lack of sleep did this to you, then by all means, continue sleeping, I will be on my way." He added rising from his spot.

"Yeah ok, see you later lord Aizen." Starrk agreed bowing his head.

When Aizen had waved him a "goodbye" and exited Starrk let out the breath he had been holding. _How could this have happened?_ He looked down at his obvious erection. He had never thought of anyone like that before, especially . . . Aizen-sama. _Did he notice?_ The thought hit him like a blow to the stomach. _Great_. And now with just an innocent touch and closeness he gets all hormonal like a girl. Geez what a surprise.

In the bathroom later on . . .

Loud huffing could be heard behind the closed door. Inside, there sat Starrk, on the ground pumping himself hard. His earlier encounter with his lord did this to him. He moaned as he recalled his lord touching his face so caringly, his body being so close, the heat, the chills. His body burned where he had been touched. He imagined it was _him _pleasuring him right now and that's all he needed. He threw his head back in his final moments, and a groan slipped from his desperate lips. Seed squirted from his strong release and he sagged against the wall. Dripping with sweat. He was satisfied enough to live he presumed. Then he heard a loud yelling from the outside of the door. A little girl yelling. Oh shit.

_Alright I'm sorry, but it was supposed to be longer, but really I got tired and just ended it right there. So who will Aizen tease next? Well I don't really know so, yeah. School's been beating me down. But I'm sure I'll get the other one in soon! And I know there are a lot of mess ups, but that's because I don't care. Thanks! And see you next time! Soon I hope!_


	2. Sticky Situations

_**Warning!** Stuff happens! Yaoi, and regular not homo stuff happens in this story, just not yet. And I do not care if arrancars do not breathe! They do here! Enjoy!_

Aizen walked around the bland hallways of his palace and pondered quietly to himself as to where or who he would see next. He didn't want to see Barragan, because he smelled like fart, aged flesh, death, you know old people smell. Then there was Harribel, but she was not in her room. Probably tanning or something, or at least that's what Aizen thought. Then Ulquiorra didn't seem like that much of a fun person to hang around, unless you liked staring at something like a dead beet, till your told to do something. The lord paused in his stance to huff a sigh and sag in disarray. Where could he find some fun.

Then he heard some footsteps coming up around the corner and some whistling. It was a lovely tune actually for whistling. He quickened in pace to meet up with the person before they made it past the corner. As he hit the turn, a tall figure over stood him. Then froze in place. He looked up to see Nnoitra's surprised face stare down at him.

The bag of bones stood in attention and bowed in apology. Aizen dismissed it and continued walking calling the toothpick to follow.

"So Nnoitra, where's Tesra? Isnt he always by your side?" Aizen conjured, attempting to make small talk.

"Yeah, but I told that little shit to back off for a bit. I always hate how he be always followin' me around, all he is is dead weight." The Quinta commented lightly.

Aizen made a face of confusion, but then regained his composure.

"So what're you doin' out and about lord Aizen? Doncha have some test or papers to get to?" Piano face commented.

"Well it's my palace. I would assume that I would get the privilege to move about its halls as I so please. Shouldn't the question be, why are _you_ doing walking about as if there is nothing to do?" The lord smiled up at him, which caught Nnoitra off guard.

"Uh, well I was just sparrin' with Grimmjow and I was . . . thirsty and decided to get a drink. . . . and then I was about to go do my . . . paperwork, yes. That is what I was going to do." He said looking away from his creator.

This brought a brilliant smile to Aizen's labios and a little chuckle. Nnoitra looked at his lord in awe at how nice he looked with an actual smile on his face. He actually, dare he say it? Looked beautiful? He shook his head to unfaze himself. Then huffed back and turned away from him.

They continued on in silence as they reached the Quinta's room and paused. Nnoitra waited in front of his door awkwardly wondering what Aizen was still doing next to him. Then opened the door slowly and closed it behind him. He let out a held in breathe and looked around the room. Then he heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see who it was. As the door opened it was no one other than Aizen again.

"Are you going to let me in? Or am I just going to have to rudely enter?" the lord said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you wanted to come in. Uh, come in I guess." The pencil asked a bit rushed as he moved out of the way, closing the door behind him." I thought you said this was your palace and that you could do whatever you wanted?"

"I didn't say I could do what ever I wanted. Well I can actually, but I choose to respect your personal space." He said casually walking towards a chair.

He sat down and looked around. It was surprisingly clean in the espada's room. But it was very bland in the room for a fact. With only a bed, dresser, and a love seat. Though there was a balcony that overviewed the grounds below.

Aizen watched as Nnoitra looked for a seat and looked towards the love seat the lord was sitting on. And decided it was not a good idea to be so close to that guy. Hell, he'd never been this social or close to the guy in all his time in Las Noches palace.

But then he say Aizen motion for him to come closer, and he did. Then the brunette patted the seat next to him, but the toothpick stood starring at his commander in disbelief.

_Was he serious? I would never sit next to him! What a crazy thing to do. This is probably just a test. Yeah, a test . . . But what if it wasn't? What if he was being . . . serious!_

Nnoitra's eye twitched a bit from inner turmoil, clearly visible on his pale face. Aizen noted this in the Quinta and rolled his eyes, grabbing a hold of the espada and yanking him downward.

Nnoitra was too dazed to notice the hand coming towards him and was caught off guard as he was pulled down.

The seconds passed slowly as his body awaited the hard impact. His hands instinctively flew out to catch himself, finding not hard floor, but soft skin. His body then after met with the same something his hands had. He regrouped and opened his eyes up to see what it was he touched, praying it wasn't what he thought it was. He looked up to see a chin, and higher up a curved up mouth with plump lips. Next a straight nose that led up to two eyes staring down at him in laughter. Then it hit the cruel espada.

Aizen was . . . gorgeous.

His eyes, then hungrily devoured the sight before him. Taking in every possible detail he was not privileged to see from his usual distance. He was so entranced by the movement of those lips that he almost didn't catch what the lord said.

"Are you alright, Nnoitra?"

Aizen asked grabbing a hold of the others sides to hoist him up. At the feel of his hands on his waist, the skinny man fisted his hands on the collar of Aizen's shirt. Burrowing his head into the others chest. The ruler of Hueco Mundo raised a curious brow at the action and attempted to take Nnoitra off again. But this time with a loud commotion they landed on the ground. With Aizen on top, but the other did not let go. Instead, he only held on tighter, with legs and arms wrapped around the lord. Aizen chuckled at the predicament and tried to shake the other of by swaying back and forth, but in reality only really made things worse.

Every time he swung back and forward again Nnoitra's body (bottom) hit against Aizen's hips causing some deep friction. And it triggered a chain reaction in the Quinta's body. His skin flushed deeply at the motion and sweat began to form on his body from the high heat. Soon enough, groans were coming out of the onyx haired man.

"S-stop. I-if y-you keep going on at t-this rate I-I'll—" he whispered softly

Guessing Aizen got the memo (finally). He stopped, got up and quickly walked out. A deep blush drenching his face as he closed the door behind him.

He leant against the door and breathed out deeply, mentally slapping himself for not noticing before. He rubbed his face with a hand and laughed quietly to himself. Was he glad that was over.

"What are you doing out?"

He heard someone say from the side of him. He looked over and saw none other than his favorite espada.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

He had a towel over his head and a water bottle in hand.

"Were you talking?" The cunning man stated coolly back.

He literally saw steam come out of the others ears. He just always knew how to piss this one off. His fist clenched the water bottle so hard it exploded and splashed everywhere.

Even landing on Aizen.

The sexta's eyes widen with shock with his mouth agape. He looked around with only his eyes wondering if he should run or hope for the best.

Aizen stood there eyes closed for a moment longer, till he wiped his face clean of all the water. He looked down towards his clothes and saw them drenched in certain places. The brunette sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

". . . sorry?" Was the questionable response.

Sigh. "No, it is fine Grimmjow, I was going to take a shower anyways."

"Oh, then we cool?" He asked starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To . . . why do you want to know?" The sexta asked untrustworthily.

"Because I do not have to explain myself, but you do . . . or I _will_ make a deal about this." He said pointing towards his wet clothes.

Grimmjow sighed, turning fully towards the brunette. "Swimming."

"Hmm, you know I have not swum in ages. Maybe I should give it a try."

"You're kidding right?"

"Not at all. Let's go together." Aizen said almost joyfully.

"You, know I just remembered I have to go . . . get . . . the thingy. Yeah, you know . . . that thingy, right?" The bluenette said backing away towards the corner.

"I _am_ accompanying you. Is there a _problem _with that?" Aizen stated voice more authoritative now.

"No, lord Aizen."

"Wonderful. Then let's get a move on!" he said grabbing ahold of the bluenette.

"Brother"

/_/

At the pool . . .

Grimmjow was sitting on one of the pool side chairs and waited for his lord to come out of the cabana. He let out a huge sigh of aggravation. For some odd reason, this false seemed to be coming to its ends and his "Lord" had still not come out.

"How long does it take to put swim trunks on?" He yelled digging his nails into the soft white cushions of the seat.

"Calm down I am already finished!" He yelled back, surprisingly. Shutting the sexta up.

When the cloth door was moved away, it revealed his superior. He had a shirt on with his trunks. Grimmjow face palmed.

"IDIO— You don't wear a shirt when you go swimming!" the jaguarian yelled at his leader.

"You don't? Well, I guess it slipped my mind."

Grimmjow eyed him speaking "Just _how long_ has it been since the last time you've swam?"

His leader looked up in thought and put a hand to his chin. Looking down after a few seconds of thought.

"I actually don't remember."

"Whatever." Grimmjow said turning towards the pool. He looked down into its depth and a chill racked his body. He loved this sensation. The first jump into the cool pool. He backed away, then ran till the edge, jumping in. The bubbles whirled around him, as he pushed of the bottom of the pool towards the surface. He came out of the top, splashing water in a three foot radius around himself. His eyes opened up to look upon two curious brown eyes. Grimmjow backed up.

"W-what are ya lookin at?"

"You." The other replied without an ounce of hesitation. Eyes still locked with his.

The panthers eyes widen in shock, but then narrowed as he looked away, a slight sting on his cheeks. He then heard some rustling and glanced back. The lord was up and grabbing at the ends of his shirt. Grimmjow watched from the corner of his eye. Aizen pulled the shirt upwards to reveal his sinewy abs, then slowly past his pink nipples, then past his graceful necks and over his head. His hair disheveled in the process, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a very sensual display of two hands combing through it and down his neck. One hand venturing lower past a nipple, in an innocent stretch.

The brunette met eyes with Grimmjow and found that his sexta's expression was nothing short of surprised. His eyes widen with shock and a hanging mouth, with what could have been drool hanging off the side.

"Is there something wrong Grimmjow?" Aizen ignorantly asking the awe struck espada.

"Uh-wa? What?" The jaguarian creature said in surprise.

"Are you all right? You look a bit flushed and dazed." He said hunching down to be at eye level with the espada. "And you seem to be having a nose bleed. I had no idea you could get a nose bleed."

"I am? What the hell?" Grimmjow said wiping at the blood. He began to feel a bit dizzy then fell back into the pool. A red circle forming around his descending body.

"Grimmjow!" He half heard as he was engulfed by the water.

On the edge, Aizen saw his sexta fall back into the water from the large amount of blood loss. His body going under staining the pool red. The lord of the hollows sighed deeply looking at the pool and dived in. He kept swimming till he felt something and took ahold of it and swam back up towards the surface.

He gulped in a deep breath of air as he surfaced with the bluenette in tow. He climbed over the edge, dragging the other with him. He lay the other out flat on his back and looked down at him. His nose was still releasing a substantial amount of blood. He snatched a towel from the table and pressed it towards Grimmjow's nose. He cleaned him a bit, but then realizing after a few seconds that he wasn't breathing. Aizen took away the towel, then put his interlaced palms on his chest and began compressing. After he carefully tilted his head back and squeezed the sexta's nose shut. He opened the others mouth then placed his over blowing in hard breaths.

/

From a window. . .

Harribel's eyes were wide with shock and Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun nearly passed out from nosebleed themselves, if it wasn't for the glare Harribel gave them.

/

Grimmjow's sense returned and he shot up in a fright, having a horrible coughing fit, but hitting his mouth hard on something else.

"Owww." He heard someone say.

His eyes opened to see Aizen pulling at his bottom lip to inspect any damage. Grimmjow rose with a terrible headache and decided to lay back down. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Aizen above him dripping wet and with blood on him. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"W . . . why do you have blood all over you?"

"Oh, I had to give you emergency CPR. Aaand you were still bleeding from your nose." The brunette said cleaning himself off.

"Y-you gave me CPR?"

"Well, yes. You would have died if I wouldn't have." He said chuckling a bit from the bluenette's obvious confusion.

"You could have just let me die." It came out barely as a whisper, but was heard by Aizen's sharp ears.

He sighed at the sexta's lack of trust in him.

"That would be inhumane of me to do so." He answered dabbing the towel gently on the skin of Grimmjow's face. "Others may look at you as a waste of time, but they do not really see your true potential, Grimmjow." His words hitting that spot in Grimmjow's chest that made a being lite up in heat.

The normally vicious person, taken aback and was mesmerized with his superiors words. Then it hit Grimmjow. Aizen was truly a beautiful person inside out. He did not really hate him as he had presumed.

The lord carried his sexta back into the palace. The feline wrapped his arms tightly around Aizen's neck slowly smelling in his addicting scent. For once he wasn't ashamed to be seen in such a vulnerable position. He didn't care.

For he was with someone that truly understood and cared for him. And it was the last person he would have ever expected it to be.

The terrifyingly, cruel and heartless

Aizen Sōsuke

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A/N

Yay! It's done! This one really came out to be more than it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a quicky . . . heh. Well anyway's I give you this instead of doing my homework! So enjoy it to the fullest! And I know there are a-looot of mistakes, but I really do not care for it is the hour of slumber. Or drawing! So see you all later! Hope that it is soon!


End file.
